<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinari Ca'Nara by bookslutskye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717215">Cinari Ca'Nara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookslutskye/pseuds/bookslutskye'>bookslutskye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Time, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, ManDadlorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookslutskye/pseuds/bookslutskye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby throw up, baby need bath. Baby is baby, baby do mischief. </p><p>Spoilers for Chapter 12: The Siege.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinari Ca'Nara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on,” Din sighed as the hyperdrive kicked in. “It’s time for a bath.” The kid's only response was more blue spit up and he snatched the sleeve of cookies from him before scooping the child up. “How many of these did you eat?” Eating a bunch of sweets could not be easy on the stomach, and his fancy flying earlier probably didn’t help much.</p><p>The kid didn’t seem too bothered by it though, totting off to get into trouble as Din drew a bath. A clatter made him turn and he rushed over to pick the child up from where he was trying to climb into the cot. “No, it’s not bedtime yet. You need a bath first.” </p><p>The kid squealed happily and was thankfully compliant as Din stripped him of his soiled jacket. The second those little clawed feet touched the water, however, he squawked indignantly and clings to Din’s arms. “Too cold?” He asked and he ripped off a glove to check as the child whimpers. Not cold but not warm either. A quick adjustment and there is no further protest so he took off the other glove and his kom’rke, rolling up his sleeves in the hopes to keep his clothes as dry as possible.</p><p>He was glad the kid liked baths and mostly understood and followed commands. It meant a simple few minutes of gently scrubbing him down as he waved a toy around instead of half an hour of screaming. The kid babbled and reached for the cup set on the edge and Din let him have it. </p><p>He started scooping up water and pouring it over himself, a clumsy mimic of Din’s usual method of rinsing him, and it was just too damn cute. “Good job, kid,” he said, focusing on cleaning up the vomit on his chin. </p><p>The child let him, and gave the cup up when Din asked for it back. He didn’t put up a fight or even seem to notice as Din washed his hair and ears. The peace was short lived, as it so often is with a baby around.  </p><p>“Come on kid, tilt your head back,” Din said, holding the cup full of water in one hand and guiding the child's head with the other. It took three more repeats for him to comply and he wailed the whole time it took to rinse the soap from his hair. “I know, I know. Almost done, come on.” </p><p>As soon as the suds were washed away, Din grabbed a towel and let the child dry his face. His cries quieted immediately and giving the towel back, he settled in to play. </p><p>Din took the time to start scrubbing at his coat, which was already drying in a horrible mess of sugar and stomach acid. The kid babbled, and he acknowledged each item that was shown to him, and it was companionable in a way Din was both used to and unfamiliar with. </p><p>With the water turning cold, and thoughts of Moff Gideon resurfacing, Din announced it time to get out and held the towel open. </p><p>The kid reached out his arms and Din wrapped the towel around him as he picked him up. The child immediately wriggled to be put down, and Din was forced to bend down to hold the towel closed at the back while he waddled around. The kid babbled again, and Din sighed as he tried to steer them toward the bunk. </p><p>“Come on, you need clothes on,” he pleaded, hauling the kid up by his grip on the towel over to where the supplies were. His first mistake was setting him down to grab what he needed, and the kid untangled himself and ran off, butt naked and giggling like a maniac. If anyone were on the ship, he’d probably rush to get the situation under control. As it was, his biggest concern was that the ship was not the warmest.</p><p>He gave chase, calling, “Get your naked butt back here,” after the child. When he finally captured him, the kid started pitching a fit, writhing in his hands and threatening to really scream. </p><p>“No,” he said, stern, when ad’ika tried to roll over and run off <em> again</em>. “You be good, and get dressed, and you can have another cookie.”</p><p>The kid perked up at that, suddenly the model of obedience as Din dresses him in a rush. If there’s one thing he’s learned since coming into guardianship of a little one, it’s that you have two minutes at most to accomplish anything while they’re mostly still. </p><p>True to his word and against his better judgement, Din allowed him another cookie afterwards, mostly because the kid didn’t forget about it in the time it took to clothe him and was insistent. He only ate half of it though, stomach likely still upset, and eagerly accepted milk to drink instead. All offers of other solids were met with a disgruntled shake of the head, so Din gave up and simply announced it bedtime.</p><p>The kid cheered. It’d not been their most tiring day, not by a long shot, but it wasn’t uneventful either, and they both could use the sleep. </p><p>“Come on, womp rat. Let’s brush your teeth.” The kid fussed again, reaching out towards the bunk. “No, you have to have your teeth brushed before you go to bed, that’s the rules.” the kid grumbles, but complies, and Din makes quick work of it. </p><p>Wrapped up warm, Din put the child in his hammock, dimming the lights in the bunk. He reached out one small hand and Din gave him a finger to grasp. Ad’ika cooed quietly, settling down in his blanket and letting both eyes and ears droop. </p><p>“That’s it,” Din murmured. “Go to sleep. I’ll be right here.”</p><p>Ad’ika blinked at him, yawned, and closed his eyes. Din stayed for a long moment, letting the child hold his finger as he drifted off. He resisted the urge to pet his head only because he knows it’s more likely to wake the kid than help him settle. Finally, when the child breathed deep and didn’t rouse when shifted, Din took one last look before extricating himself and closing the door. </p><p>He went back over to the coat and sat down to scrub at it more, smiling softly to himself, the image of the peacefully sleeping ik’aad still lingering in his mind. The kid was adorable most of the time, but there was something special about the quiet, everyday moments. Seeing the child smile, hearing him laugh, holding him close after he got scared or hurt. It wasn’t being <em> needed</em>, but being <em> wanted</em>. </p><p>The child needed him to give him food, keep him clean, help him sleep, but any other adult could aid him in that, and there are plenty who would be better at it than Din. Others could even protect him just as well, IG-11 and any Mando worth their helmet to name a few. But the child, as crazy as it sounds, chose him. He liked Greef and Kuiil and Omera, but always came back to Din, always followed Din’s lead, always listened to <em> Din </em>. Maybe it was as simple as the amount of time they spent together, or maybe it was something more.</p><p>In those quiet moments, when he could swear those big, bright eyes looked right through his visor and into his soul, Din felt like it was something more. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a:<br/>Cinari ca'nara - bath time lit. "cleaning time"<br/>Kom'rke - bracers<br/>Ad'ika - child<br/>Ik'aad- baby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>